I Heard You're a Player, So Let's Play a Game
by artist98
Summary: Let's sweet talk. Let's play fight. Let's talk 24/7. Let's tell each other good morning and good night every day. Let's take walks together. Let's give each other nicknames. Let's hang out with each other's friends. Let's go on dates. Let's talk on the phone all night long. Let's hold each other. Let's kiss and hug. And whoever falls in love first? Loses. Peddie. High T. AU. EV.
1. Chapter 1: The Bet

_Here it is! The new and improved, well, partically improved, first chapter!  
Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, all rights go to Studio 100. _

* * *

**Patricia's POV**

He is an arse to the extreme. Eddie Sweet is a complete and utter arse. How can he have the last name Sweet when he's a jerk? He's a player. He broke Amber's heart! She was always so happy! Now don't get me wrong, I'm not the biggest fan of her bubbly-ness, but sad Amber is so much worse than happy Amber! God, he's such an arse. Wait, actually God has completely nothing to do with this. Eddie is defiantly Satan's spawn. I mean, Jerome and Alfie aren't this bad, not even _Victor _could ever be this bad_._  
What gave him the idea to break Amber's heart, I don't know. Nina and Alfie are always comforting her, trying to mend that broken heart that Eddie had given her, while he's off being the arse he is. Yes, I realize that I've said arse about twenty thousand times, but you know what, _WHO CARES_? I, along with everyone else in this house, just want Eddison Sweet to rot in hell. Or in jail. Whichever one comes first. My feelings of hatred are possibly ten times worse than everyone else's feelings for him combined, it's only because he always tries to flirt with me!  
Speak of the devil, here he comes. Well, then again, you know what they say, speak of the devil and he shall appear. Well, in this case I guess it's think of the devil and he shall appear.  
"Hey yakker." He said, sending a wink at me. Instead of giving him a sarcastic remark, I just rolled my eyes; I really don't want him to be near me at the moment.  
"What, yakker isn't yakking? That's the first." Eddie said, earning another eye roll. You have no idea how badly I just want to slap that smirk off his face.  
"You're an arse." I said, getting straight to the point. What? I'm not gonna hide my feelings about him. I never have, and I never will. Does anyone know me to sugar coat things? Because I don't, and I never have.  
"Now you're just hurting my feelings by calling me an arse, what did I ever do?" Eddie said, feigning shock. Goodness he is so irritating.  
"You're an arse because of what you did to Amber! You're a player." I growled, intensifying my glare directed at him.  
"I am _not_ a player. And I don't have to tell you why I broke up with Amber other than I didn't like her." Eddie replied.  
"Everyone at school knows that you're a player. And if you didn't like Amber, then why'd you date her? Huh? Just for her looks? That sounds like something a player would do." I shot back, he is not winning this.  
"I didn't date her for her looks. I dated her because she was nice. Mostly." He said, shrugging and taking a bite of an apple. Slimeball.  
"So you took advantage of the fact that she's nice? That's Slimeball like, too."  
"Whatever. But I'm not a player."  
"That's what a player would say."  
"That's also what a non-player would say."  
"No, a non-player wouldn't get accused of being a player."  
"Alright, if I'm a player, let's play a game." Eddie said, capturing my attention.  
"What are the rules of this game?" I asked curiously at his preposition.  
"We'll be a couple. We'll sweet talk, play flight, talk 24/7, tell each other good morning and goodnight every day, take walks together, give each other nicknames, hang out with each other's friends, go on dates, talk on the phone all night long or text, hold each other, and hug and kiss." He said. That sounds so sappy and couple-y.  
"And whoever falls in love first?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Loses." He said, confirming it with a nod of his head.  
"Alright, I'll take you up on that deal." I said, smirking and shaking his hand. I hope that giant ego of his will be broken by the end of this. Wanna know why?

It's because he is totally going down.

* * *

_So, I expanded it a little bit. Anyways, I just took down every single one of the chapters so I can do the Edited Version(: And in case you're wondering, no the rating hasn't changed at all. It's still rated high T. _


	2. Chapter 2: Bring Him Down

___Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, all rights go to Studio 100_

* * *

_Previously on IHYAPSLPAG_

"_We'll be a couple. We'll sweet talk, play flight, talk 24/7, tell each other good morning and goodnight every day, take walks together, give each other nicknames, hang out with each other's friends, go on dates, talk on the phone all night long or text, hold each other, and hug and kiss." He said. That sounds so sappy and couple-y.  
"And whoever falls in love first?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Loses." He said, confirming it with a nod of his head.  
"Alright, I'll take you up on that deal." I said, smirking and shaking his hand. I hope that giant ego of his will be broken by the end of this. Wanna know why? _

_It's because he is totally going down._

**Patricia's POV**

After Krueger and I made the deal, I ran upstairs to tell the girls about our bet. They may not be happy about me doing this, but, hey, the player's going to get a taste of his own medicine. And when I win, he'll finally be just like his last name. Or at least he'll have a wounded ego, which by the way, he will totally have.  
I went to Amber and Nina's room first, since it's the first room in the girls' corridor. I knocked on the door and Nina opened the door, a frustrated look painted on her face. Maybe I should've told Mara and Joy about this before Nina and Amber…  
"Hey Patricia. What do you need?" She asked, trying to be as nice as possible, but she's super annoyed. I can read these people like a book. Well, everyone except Alfie. I mean, why would you want to know what Alfie's up to, let alone thinking? I mean, really. Gah! I'm getting off topic! Stupid inner thoughts, making my lose focus!  
"I have some news for you and Amber about Eddie and his man-whorish player ways." I said, smirking. She sighed tiredly, but let me in and closed the door behind me. I looked around, taking in the room; it looked like a tornado had just gone through Amber's room. All of her clothing were thrown around her side of the room, and her blankets on her bed where all on the floor except for one pink throw blanket which was wrapped around Amber. And Amber was laying on her bed, curled up on a ball, a frown present on her face.  
"What news do you have about Eddie?" Amber asked, her eyes a bit red, but not quite puffy yet and she sniffled a bit, her nose was also red. On any other occasion I would've called her Rudolph, but she just had her heart broken, I should probably give her a break. Plus her voice cracked when she said Eddie's name, poor girl.  
"The player is about to be played. He made an interesting preposition and we have to do all that stupid couple-y stuff and whoever falls in love first, loses." Then I muttered, "So when this is over, his ego the size of London will be broken." I was possibly a bit _too_ happy about this bet...  
"You better win this, Patricia. You better bring him down. Please, for me." Amber said, wiping her eyes with a tissue. If she's like this about him, she obviously must've really loved him. God, how could he hurt her, someone who cared about him so much?!  
"I will. And he'll be sorry he ever hurt you. And messed with me." I said, smiling this time and left the room, walking straight into my room so I could tell Mara and Joy about the plan. I mean, Amber's okay with it, so obviously I could carry on with the bet.  
"Guys, guess what." I said, plopping down on my bed, lying back onto the mattress.  
"What?" Joy asked, glancing up from her magazine for a moment before looking back down at it, as if no one was in the room. Of course Robert Pattinson is on the cover. And obviously Mara was studying. Jeez these two need new obsessions and hobbies. What, stalking Robert Pattinson and being obsessed with school and studying? Seriously, I need new friends.  
"I am going to get back at Eddie for hurting Amber. He made me a bet. Basically, we have to do all these couple-y things and whoever falls in love first loses. So his reign of whatever is going to be coming to an end." I said, slightly smirking at the end.  
"So… you're going to date him?" Joy asked, finally looking up from her magazine, raising an eyebrow at me.  
"No." I replied. Why would I want to date him? Seriously, that's just wrong on so many different levels.  
"Well, if you're going to be a couple, then you're dating him." Mara said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
"Why did you have to go all technical on me?" I sighed, frustrated, "whatever, he won't be breaking hearts anymore, that's all that matters, right?"  
"I guess... So how are you planning on making him fall in love with you?" Joy asked, now wiggling her eyebrows at me, which I responded with pelting a pillow at her face.  
"I guess you'll have to find out for yourselves." I replied, picking up my iPod and began listening to Sick Puppies. They looked at each other, sharing confused expression, but shrugged and went back to whatever they were doing.

* * *

_Sorry for the lateness! I've been extremely busy with school work, having about an hour of homework almost every night, which isn't very fun. At all. Anyways, I hope you liked chapter two of the EV(: And thank you for all of the reviews! I mean, 77 reviews, you guys are amazing! For a treat, I'll try to post a one-shot, and I'll put a poll up on my profile at which couple it should be. So, I'll put that up next!  
And to end this chapter, I leave you with a pun. _

_What's the difference between a nicely dressed man on a bicycle and a poorly dressed man on a tricycle? A tire! *bu dum cha!*_

_Anyways, now that that's out of my system, review(: _


	3. Chapter 3: Let the Games Begin

_Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, all rights go to Studio 100_

* * *

_Previously on IHYAPSLPAG_

_"Why did you have to go all technical on me?" I sighed, frustrated, "whatever, he won't be breaking hearts anymore, that's all that matters, right?"_  
_"I guess... So how are you planning on making him fall in love with you?" Joy asked, now wiggling her eyebrows at me, which I responded with pelting a pillow at her face._  
_"I guess you'll have to find out for yourselves." I replied, picking up my iPod and began listening to Sick Puppies. They looked at each other, sharing confused expression, but shrugged and went back to_  
_whatever they were doing._

**No One's POV**

It's official; Patricia Williamson and Eddie Sweet are a couple. The news spread around the school like a wide fire, even though they had only made the agreement, or bet, the day before. And right when Patricia entered the school building that day, everyone in the hall looked towards her. Literally, every single person in the hall did, even the teachers. I mean, just imagine, Mr. Sweet looking at you; his eyes penetrating your skull in a death glare because you're "dating" his only son. Not only that, but you're dating his son due to a bet. Not the best way to get on anyone's good side, especially your headmaster's good side.  
"Oh, take a picture, it'll last longer!" Patricia shouted down the hall in a snarky tone, walking to her locker as everyone quickly looked away and resumed their meaningless conversations about Patricia and Eddie. She rolled her eyes and unlocked her locker, only to have it slammed shut by an idiot. That's right, the one and only, Eddie Sweet!  
"What do you want?! I was about to get my books out!" Patricia shouted, shoving his chest and reopening her locker.  
"Geez, someones moody, I just wanted to tell you that I'm gonna win." Eddie said; a smirk on his face that could make every girl swoon. Well, every girl apart from Patricia.  
"Yeah right Slimeball. You are totally gonna lose." Patricia replied, grabbing her books and closing her locker. Then turning and facing Eddie, leaning against her locker, just as he was doing to the locker next to hers.  
"Doubt it." He said, cockily. Making Patricia want to slap him so hard. He will be the death of her.  
Patricia, putting aside the cheeky grin he was giving her, grabbed his shirt and kissed him briefly before saying, "Let the games begin."  
She sent him a smirk and walked off to her first class, leaving a shocked and surprised Eddie behind her.  
What felt like hours, but was merely a minute later, he snapped out of his daze, and headed to his first class.

By fifth period, Eddie couldn't stop thinking of Patricia. He wasn't in love with her, but he was thinking of ways to bring her down. He couldn't understand why she wasn't cracking as easily as he anticipated. He's gotten girls to fall for him in a mere minute. But she, she isn't like other girls, that he knows, but why she isn't cracking like the other girls, he doesn't get that. Shouldn't she be exactly like other girls emotionally?  
He had already gotten in trouble twice just in one class because he couldn't stop brainstorming ways to bring Patricia down.  
Although, Patricia wasn't thinking as hard about this as Eddie was. She was just going to be her normal self. Until tonight when her plan would begin. That's when she would become just like the other girls, and do what they would do if they were dating Eddie. She was going to let him think that he's winning, and then quickly snap out of her 'girly phase' and beat him. It was a fairly simple plan; she just couldn't fall for him when she was being all emotional. But she didn't think that she would, because even when she's acting all girly, she would still have her 'force field', as Eddie calls it, up.

When they got home, Patricia began to work on her homework right away so she could execute her plan sooner rather than later.  
"How's plan beat Eddie coming along?" Amber asked from the doorway of Patricia, Mara, and Joy's bedroom. She looked better than when she had seen her yesterday, but her eyes looked empty.  
"It's going to start tonight. I threw him off guard in the beginning of school though. I kissed him and he got in trouble, like, two or three times each lesson by the teachers." Patricia said, happily. Well, not happy about the kiss, happy about throwing him off guard.  
"Good. Patricia you have no idea how much he hurt me." Amber said, walking into the room and sitting next to Patricia on her bed, sighing.  
"I know Ambs, but he'll pay for it. Don't worry." Patricia told her, rubbing her back.  
"Thanks. Oh, and Alfie asked me out today!" Amber said, her tone switching from sad to happy.  
"What did you say?" she asked, already knowing the answer because of her tone.  
"I said yes! I'm going on a date with him on Saturday! Huh. That's one thing I thought I'd never say, I'm going on a date with Alfie." Amber said, then shrugged and left the room, leaving Patricia so she could work on her homework. She shook her head and returned her focus to chemistry.

At this point, who knows who will win.

* * *

_So, how is the Edited Version so far? I hope it's good! And do you like this version better than the original so far?  
Anyways, I don't have any puns right now.. But my cousin is over at my house and is watching a kid show so my sister and dad are making jokes about it!_

_Also, I finally put up the poll on my profile! SO go vote on that please! And are you guys excited for Taylor Swift's new album? I am! I'm going to wear red on Monday for the release of her album!  
OH MY GOSH YOU GUYS! 81 REVIEWS! I love you guys so much and thank you for your support! _


	4. Chapter 4: Snogging and Pancakes

_Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, all rights go to Studio 100_

* * *

_Previously on IHYAPSLPAG_

"_Thanks. Oh, and Alfie asked me out today!" Amber said, her tone switching from sad to happy.  
"What did you say?" she asked, already knowing the answer because of her tone.  
"I said yes! I'm going on a date with him on Saturday! Huh. That's one thing I thought I'd never say, I'm going on a date with Alfie." Amber said, then shrugged and left the room, leaving Patricia so she could work on her homework. She shook her head and returned her focus to chemistry. _

_At this point, who knows who will win._

**No One's POV**

After Patricia finished working on her large amount of homework, she was called down for supper, which means her plan would begin shortly. Supper was completely silent. And, not only was it silent, there was a very large awkward silence in the air. Everyone in the house just kept glanced at both Eddie and Patricia, who were, not only sitting next to each other at the table, but Patricia kept sending flirty looks at him, which were making him extremely uncomfortable.

After supper, Patricia was sitting in the common room alone when Eddie walked into the room and plopped down next to her on the couch, a bit too close for comfort.

"Alright, what was with all those flirty looks during supper?" Eddie asked, jumping straight to the point.

"I have no idea what you mean." Patricia replied, looking up from her phone and at the blonde next to her.

"Yes you do, don't play dumb with me." He said, looking her directly in the eyes. She didn't respond. Instead, she just crashed her lips onto his. He was a bit shocked at first, but shortly began to kiss her back.  
Her plan was falling into place perfectly.

After a few more seconds of snogging, she finally pulled away. Eddie just looked at her with a dazed expression. She winked and smirked at him, then grabbed her phone then pranced up the stairs, down the girls' corridor, and directly to her room.

Eddie sat there for a minute, thinking over what just happened. Unaware of his actions, he raised his left hand to touch his lips, which was where Patricia's lips had just been located, then shook his head, and walked back into his room, completely confused.

**The Next Day**

So the bet has been going on for a little longer than 24 hours and Eddie was already regretting getting into this. Let's think back to last night's events. Because, in a nutshell, Patricia snogged him.

"Good morning," Patricia said cheerily as Eddie walked into the room, clad in his school uniform, apart from his tie which hung around his neck, undone.

"Morning." He muttered as he took his seat next to Patricia, who would not stop grinning.

"What's wrong, Eddie honey? You seem upset." Patricia said, placing her hand on his arm, not really curious as to why he seemed upset, she knew why; she just wanted to see if he would admit to anything.

"No, I'm just tired." Eddie lied, not going, or ready, to admit anything yet.

"Well, there's a French exam today, so you might not want to be asleep during that." She said, picking up a blueberry muffin and taking a small bite out of it.

Soon enough, everyone in the house was arriving at breakfast.

"Eddie, let's walk over together." Patricia said in a sweet tone to Eddie about ten minutes after everyone arrived at the table.

"But I'm eating." Eddie said with his mouth filled with pancakes.

"You eat way too much, get up. We're walking over. This isn't a matter of question." Patricia said, grabbing his arm and pulling him out of his chair and out the door, leaving the rest of the house, laughing behind him.

"Yakker, I was eating." Eddie complained as Patricia pulled him in the direction of the school.

"And I was telling you, not asking." Patricia replied, practically dragging him.

"But I was eating pancakes." Eddie said with a groan, picturing the perfectly good pancakes that were going to waste.

"And one day, you will die while you're devouring a plate of pancakes, only for you to go to a place where there are never ending pancake stacks, so get over it." Patricia snapped as the school came into view.

"What, seriously? I'm going to a place filled with pancakes? Yes! That is the best news anyone could ever hear!" Eddie cheered, pumping in free hand in the air. Patricia just rolled her eyes with a disgusted look on her face, and dragged him into the school building, then released his arm from her grip so that they could go to their lockers.

* * *

_Tada! I hope you liked chapter four! How many more chapters left to edit? Five I think? I don't know. Well, again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
Oh, and how many of you have read any of my stuff on fictionpress . com? Because, who ever did, you guys are super awesome! And who loves Tegan and Sara? Because I do! You should look them up if you have no a clue who Tegan and Sara are!_

_ Also, who got effected by Hurrican Sandy? I lost power for fourty-eight (48) hours! It stunk, but now I have power back again, which I am super gratful for, since some of my friends still have no power! And I hope everyone in New Jersey and New York that were effected by it, my prayers are expeccially with you and I hope that you guys are alright!_

_Anyways, on a happy note, who else is in love with Taylor Swift's new album, Red? Because I am. Sadly, I have yet to buy the CD or any of the songs on iTunes, so youtube has been the place to go! Anyways, I love you all, and have a great rest of Saturday and Sunday!_


	5. Authors Note

HELLO!

Sorry I haven't been on in a while, you guys! I've been extremly busy with school and I haven't really had any time to write, so I apologize for that. Also, I apologize that this is just an authors note, no chapter. Anyways, I have some news for you guys.

I'm going to have to talk a small break from here, and when I say, well techincally type, small, I mean _small. _Like at least a week. And I have an excuse! In school right now, I have a research project due soon, on the 19th, so that's when I'll be back at the soonest. But the max would be after Thanksgiving, because my family all comes over to my house, or technically my parent's house. It's always very hectic for me around this time of the year. Anyways, that's the latest I'll be back.

In the mean time, if you still want to read some of my writing, find me on fictionpress . com where I write my own stuff! I have a million ideas for one-shots for that site, it's like a curse because I can never focus due to that! And speaking of one-shots, please go on my profile and vote for the couple you think that I should write a one-shot about next! Last I checked, Peddie is winning and Amfie is in second, so go vote please!

I love you guys to death! Thank you for all your reviews and support! I'll be back soon!

Love,

_artist98


	6. Chapter 5: Help from the Pranksters

_Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, all rights go to Studio 100_

* * *

_Previously on IHYAPSLPAG_

"_And one day, you will die while you're devouring a plate of pancakes, only for you to go to a place where there are never ending pancake stacks, so get over it." Patricia snapped as the school came into view. _

"_What, seriously? I'm going to a place filled with pancakes? Yes! That is the best news anyone could ever hear!" Eddie cheered, pumping in free hand in the air. Patricia just rolled her eyes with a disgusted look on her face, and dragged him into the school building, then released his arm from her grip so that they could go to their lockers._

**No One's POV**

By lunch time, Eddie was certain that he was going to win the bet. After all, it seems like Patricia was already falling for him, or so he thought. But he did believe that this bet was going to be over sooner than expected, and he could go back to dating whoever he wanted to, rather than sarcastic and sinister Patricia.

"Jerome, hey! Wait up!" Eddie shouted down the hall to his tall, blonde housemate, jogging over to where he was.

"What do you need?" Jerome asked as Eddie caught up to him and Alfie.

"I need your help on getting Patricia to fall for me." Eddie said, getting straight to the point.

"You actually think I can help you with that? Ha! Sure." Jerome laughed, "I'm good at a lot of things, but Patricia is practically emotionless.

"Yeah, he's right mate, Patricia is, well, Patricia. Nobody, other than Joy, has ever seen Patricia's softer side. So I suggest talking to Joy about that. Though I doubt she'll help you, since Patricia's trying to get back at you for hurting Ambs, and Joy's on Amber's side. So, you're basically screwed if you're going to Joy, because she would never help you out. Or basically any of the girls." Alfie told Eddie, as Jerome clutched his stomach, still laughing at Eddie.

"Well do you have any suggestions on how to get her to fall for me?" Eddie asked once Jerome finally stopped laughing.

"Become a hole in the ground! No, wait… then she'll fall in you…" Alfie trailed off in thought.

"There's that scary movie that just came out, you could take her to that. She'll just find it funny, believe me. The house had a scary movie marathon a while ago, and everybody except Patricia and I were terrified." Jerome suggested, ignoring Alfie.

"Even Alfie?" Eddie said, suppressing a chuckle.

"Hey, that movie was scary!" Alfie defended as the bell rang. Eddie and Jerome rolled their eyes at him and walked away to their next class.

"It was!" Alfie shouted after them.

Eddie leisurely walked into his next class, and saw that there was only one seat left, right next to Patricia. He sighed and sat down right next to her, taking out his notebook as the teacher began to prattle on about something.

In the middle of the lesson, Patricia felt a piece of paper slide underneath her hand. She looked down and saw a crumpled up piece of paper located on the underside of her palm.

She opened the note and saw Eddie's sloppy scrawl on the small, creased paper.

_Yakker, _

_Would you do me the honor of joining me to the movies on Saturday?_

_A.K.A.: How would you like to go see that new scary movie with me on Sat.?_

_Yes No_

_-Eddie_

Patricia rolled her eyes and grabbed her pencil and circled 'Yes' and then passed the note back to Eddie. He looked at her answer, and grinned at her, making her, once again, roll her eyes.

_On Saturday_

"Come on! You take forever!" Eddie groaned.

"Oh shut it. I can take as long as I want to." Patricia snapped as she finished putting on Nina's worn in high tops.

"Are those Nina's shoes?" Eddie asked, holding back laughter.

"So what?" She replied, standing up.

"Ready?" Eddie asked.

"Yes. I'm ready." She said.

"Finally! Let's go!" Eddie cheered. Patricia rolled her eyes as they left for their first date.

"Wait," Patricia said as they got into the cab, "How did you know that these are Nina's shoes?"

* * *

_AHHH! I haven't been on the computer in a while, so I forgot to upload another chapter! SORRY!_

_Anyways, did you guys that celebrate Thanksgiving have an awesome one? I hope you did!_

_Quick thank you to you guys who reviewed on The Moment I Knew and Stay Stay Stay, and also who voted on the poll on my profile, it'll be ending soon! 1st place is Peddie, 2nd is Fabina, so please go vote!_


	7. Authors Note: Again

Hey,

I know I haven't been on in a while, and I'm super sorry about that! There is a reason! I've been having massive writers block for all things HOA right now, and it's making it impossible for me to come up with any ideas, and, to put it lightly, it sucks. I hate it, I want it gone, but I'm not sure when it will be gone. So, I don't know what to do.

There is no way that I'm leaving, because I don't want to and I'm pretty sure I'll be yelled at by a certian someone, you know who you are (hopefully).  
Either way, I don't know what to do. I'm thinking that maybe I should put this story on hiatus and start up Beauty in the Breakdown again, and see if that does anything. Please tell me what to do!

Anyways, I just thought I should tell you guys what's going on with me right now, you deserve to know! I hope that I'll get back to writing on here soon, but in the meantime, please check out some of my stuff on FictionPress; I have too many ideas for stories on that site.

I'll be back soon, I love you guys!

_artist98


End file.
